Let's rock again!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Adult Miley and adult Oliver perform on stage together in Nashville.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Grand Ole Opry.**

**Author's note: This story is one of my dreams. To see Miley Cyrus and Mitch Musso sing a romantic song together. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's rock again!<strong>

**"True love and friendship shall never die!"**

**It's a nice beautiful summer-day. Miley Ray Stewart and Oliver Oscar Oken are both 46 years old. Today they are in Miley's car on the way to Nashville. Miley is doing one of her few concerts since the Hannah-days at the Grand Ole Opry, a duet with Oliver that's written by Miley's friend Thomas Porter. The song is not in the style of Hannah, but a romantic country song. Even though Miley enjoyed her life as Hannah, now she is more than happy to sing country and bluegrass-songs as herself. As a member of the Grand Ole Opry, Miley has invited Oliver as a guest-star to sing this special song with her. Miley and Oliver are very happy. **

"I lookin' forward to tonight, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Me too, Ollie!" says Miley. "I hope Lilly's okey with the fact that ya are goin' to sing a romantic song with me..."

"Don't worry! Lilly know that it's nothing weird goin' on. It's just me, singing a beautiful song with my best girl-bud." says Oliver with a smile.

"Good! I gave Lilly, Jackson, Sienna and all of our other friends and family-members free front seat-tickets." says Miley.

"Perfect! I'm so happy that you picked me to sing with you tonight!" says Oliver.

"Why wouldn't I pick ya, Oken?" says Miley. "You're me bud and I can't think of anyone I'd feel more comfortable with on stage, doin' this song."

"Thanks, Miley! You're friendship is important to me." says Oliver.

"I feel the same, Oliver!" says Miley.

A few hours later Miley and Oliver are ready to walk out on stage. Miley is wearing her new dark jeans and a red tank top and a light-brown leather west. Oliver is wearing his blue jeans and a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"And now, it's my great pleasure to welcome...famous international superstar and loyal member of the Grand Ole Opry, Miley Ray Stewart and her long time-friend, Oliver Oken!"

Miley and Oliver walk out onto the stage. Miley has a Gibson Doves in Flight guitar and Oliver has the Gibson Hummingbird that Miley gave him all those years ago.

"Miley! Miley! Yay! Yay!" screams the audience.

"Tonight Miley and Oliver are gonna sing a special song called 'Valley of true love' that's written by award-winning song-writer Thomas Porter."

"Hey, y'all! It's so nice to be here tonight! As ya know I haven't be doin' that many live-performances like this since my Hannah-days, but when Thomas showed me this song I knew I had to sing it. It's like it was made for me and I also knew that there's only one guy who can sing it with me..." says Miley. "That guy is my friend Oliver Oscar Oken, rock-star and guitar-player of the highest level. I hope you're gonna love this song. Come on, Ollie!"

"Sure, Miles!" says Oliver.

Miley and Oliver begin to sing and play.

After the song the audience clap their hands and chants in a happy voice "Miley! Oliver! Miley! Oliver! You rock! You rock!"

"Thanks, guys! I love y'all! We're really happy that ya like the song! I'm gonna tell Thomas that! See ya another time!" says a happy Miley.

"I'm happy to have performed here at the Grand Ole Opry! Maybe I'll be back someday..." says Oliver with a smile. "You guys are awesome! Go, Nashville!"

"That's right, Ollie! Go, Nashville! We love ya!" says Miley.

"Go, Nashville! Go, Nashville!" chants a very happy audience for 15 whole minutes.

"Yay, Nashville! You rock!" says Miley in a loud strong voice before she and Oliver walk off the stage.

"And that was Miley Ray Stewart and Oliver Oscar Oken with the song 'Valley of true love' by Thomas Porter!"

Just a moment later back-stage.

"You two were great!" says Lilly as she walk through the back-stage door.

"Thank ya, Lillian!" says Miley as she give her best girl-bud a hug.

"Ollie, you were awesome out there!" says Lilly, giving her husband a warm sensual kiss.

"I did my best, Lilly!" says Oliver.

"Miley my beauty, you were great tonight!" says John as he walk through the door to the back-stage area.

"Thanks, John!" says Miley as she jump onto her husband who wrap his arms around her.

"I love you, Miley!" says John as he kiss Miley on her soft red lips.

"And I love you too, sexy!" says Miley.

"I know you do, sexy!" says John.

"Let's go out and celebrate! I'll pay!" says Oliver with a small laugh.

"I'm not gonna say no to that!" says Miley as she giggle a little.

"Maybe Jackson and Sienna wanna hang on too..." says Lilly.

"Of course they should come with us!" says Miley.

"Very true, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Yeah!" says Lilly.

"Go, Nashville!" says Miley, John, Oliver and Lilly in a loud happy voice, all at the same time.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: I'm sorry that this story might be a little short...<strong>


End file.
